Kasey
Kasey '''(ケーシー Kēshī), or as known as '''Prince Chanon Camille (プリンス チャノン・カミーユ Purinsu Chanon Kamīyu) of Sweet Memoir Kingdom, is a rabbit-like fairy mascot. One of the main mascots in Lock On''! Precure'' and the son of King Charles Ciel and Queen Cherisa Cherilyn. He is often considered as a grumpy bunny because he always seen being angry to everyone. He is very protective of his friends like his partner, especially his sister, Kylie. He can transform into a human boy and now is often seen in that form. He starts to be more serious when he knows of his real duty, but at least he starts to be softer when he talks to the humans. Personality Kasey is a mean and grumpy fairy who is always gets everything seriously. In his human form, Kasey remains the same personality, but shows more of his emotions than what he usually does when he is in his fairy form, instead, he will start to be more gentle, especially with Maki when she talks to him. He always try not to reveal his real feelings to the others which replaced with that of his grumpiness. But now he is being softer and starts to befriend with the Cures' friends, gaining friendship with Moe and Ryu. History Chanon was born to the King and the Queen along with Ciana, they got to spend their time with their parents only for a month before they deceased of unknown reason. He was taken care by the fairies who are turned to plants and trees in the forest of somewhere that seems to be ruins of their kingdom. Chanon didn't know much about himself, not even his true name so he calls herself with the name Kasey. He never get to meet anybody else, only he and his sister alone. Kasey and Kylie studied through books and that is what made Kasey aware of humans, because of the Legend of The Cross-Lovers, which a fairy and human are in love with each other, but resulted one of them to disappeared. Kasey is scared that if Kylie is in love with some human, she might has to disappear. Kasey is sent by a mysterious mirror in the forest to Precure Town and she gets to meet Maki and Kaki. Birth of new Cures During lunch, Maki and Kaki found out that Kylie and Kasey are fairies, they are told to stay at the cafe with them. As the school ends, a monster suddenly attacks the town. Kasey tells Kylie to give Maki and Kaki their Magic Keys, the items that they always hold onto when they were younger which they believe that they belonged to their parents. They give them the ability to transform into new Precure, Cure Lock and Cure Key, defeated the monster and wins. Kylie and Kasey become a part of Maki and Kaki's family and start to work there. Meeting of the Rulers Kasey gets to meet his long lost parents and learns about his real name along with his status and his duty. Daily life Kasey always goes anywhere he wants alone, without telling anyone. Sometimes he helps out and takes care of the cafe with Kylie. Relationships Joume Maki : Kasey always feels annoyed whenever Maki is besides him. He acts grumpy to keep his distance away from her. But he still wants to protect her, because she is one of his friends (although he seems to be disliking her). Sometimes he wants to be with her, but that just rarely happen. Joume Kaki ': Kasey is Kaki's fairy partner. He always hates how she acts and speaks, calling her "stupid human girl" all the time. 'Joume Mune ': Mune is like his second mother, she always tender and care Kasey like her own child. Somehow he doesn't understand why she does all that for him. 'Kylie ': His older twin sister, Kasey is very protective of her. Sometimes he hates his sister because of the way how she talks to the humans. He might always shows that he hates her, but actually he is worried of the decisions she makes. 'Queen Cherisa Cherilyn: His mother, he doesn't know a lot about her yet. King Charles Ciel: His father, although he doesn't know much about him but he seems to share a lot of things with him. Powers/Abilities Kasey has the rare ability to fly, and the ability to turn into human. He can use his power to create a strong barrier in any size or shape. He also can combine his power with Kylie to make something happen, for example, restoring the Town Centre to normal (LOPC03) Appearance Kasey has light blue fur, two rabbit-like ears and two blue stars symbol on his forehead in different shades. His eyes are blue, with eyelash-like markings that go upwards. His tail resembles a rabbit's. He wears a blue collar-like accessory with a blue ribbon with a star in the center. He also wears a blue star accessory on the left side of his head. In his human form Kasey resembles Kaki quite a bit, being a lot taller than Kaki with blue hair and eyes. Etymology His real name consists of two boy names: Chanon, and Camille. Chanon means "young wolf", and Camille means "helper to the priest". Kasey (ケーシー) - The name he gave herself, meaning "alert". Meaning of how he always being alert and protective of the others. There's no reason of why he chose this name. His name implies to the fact that he is hostile, yet protective of those around him. Gallery Kasey Design Artwork.png|A design artwork of Kasey Trivia *Chanon is one of the mascots who are capable of flight. *Chanon is one of the mascots who are royalties. * His design was redesigned due to the original design makes him look obviously older that he really is, in both fairy and human form. * He shares the same nickname as Jacks. ** Coincidentally, they are both blue bunnies and have a twin who is a pink bunny. ** Although with those similarities, Kasey is younger than his sister, while Jacks is actually older than his sister. * He is possibly a rare male example of Tsundere archetype. Category:Lock On! Precure Category:Mascots Category:LOPC Characters Category:LOPC Mascots